


Take Me Home

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Liam takes care of him, M/M, brett is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Brett's eyes have never been so dry. He's been staring at his laptop screen and the textbooks spread out on the table in front of him for so long that it physically hurts to blink.Or: Brett is determined to finish his essay. Liam is determined to take care of him.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> Prompted from [this list](http://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721). 42 - sated kiss and 44 - tender kiss.

Brett's eyes have never been so dry. He's been staring at his laptop screen and the textbooks spread out on the table in front of him for so long that it physically hurts to blink.

He looks up and discovers Mason has left, although he doesn't remember seeing him leave. Who knows, they potentially had a conversation and it just hasn't registered in his mind. It also got dark outside at some point, which he also feels like he should have noticed. Still, a couple hundred more words and this essay should finally be finished; he makes a mental note to curse whoever let him think college was a good idea.

He closes his eyes momentarily, trying to get some moisture back into them despite feeling like sheets of sandpaper are rubbing together behind his eyelids. He feels himself swaying and bolts upright, opening his eyes again. He resumes typing his essay, forcing himself to keep going despite wanting nothing more right now than to sleep for a week straight.

A pair of arms snake around him from behind and a chin hooks over his shoulder. Brett breaks out in a grin, immediately knowing who it is and tilting his head up to kiss them on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Liam says, squeezing him tighter around his ribs. "You sound exhausted. You about ready to come home?"

"I'm nearly done, just a little longer." His hands don't even make it back to the keyboard before Liam asks another question.

"When did you last eat?"

Silence.

"When did you last _drink_?"

Silence again.

"Brett! You need to take care of yourself," Liam scolds.

"I'm nearly done," he promises, although it comes out as more of a pitiful whine.

Liam leans over Brett to save his work and then closes his laptop, ignoring Brett's noise of protest. It turns into an outright moan when Liam starts digging into his shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. He doesn't care who heard him, just as long as Liam doesn't stop. He knows he hasn't been taking care of himself lately, not with how many deadlines he's had in such a short space of time. He closes his eyes, gritting his teeth when Liam kneads into the one particular spot in his right shoulder which acts up every now and again, feeling better for it immediately once Liam moves to another spot. He feels himself swaying again and shrugs Liam off, opening his laptop up again.

"I need to finish this."

Liam sits in the chair next to him and starts tidying up some of Brett's textbooks. "When's it due?" "Two days." Then he pauses. "It's still Tuesday, right? _Please_  tell me today's Tuesday." "God, you're ridiculous," Liam laughs. "Yes, it's still Tuesday. I mean, only for a couple more minutes, but yeah." Brett breathes a sigh of relief, which quickly turns into a yawn. Liam takes the opportunity to close his laptop again.

"Liam," he whines.

"You said it yourself, it's due in two days. You've got all day tomorrow to finish it, plus whatever extra time you have on Thursday before your deadline. You need to _rest_ , Brett. You're exhausted."

"I really am," he admits. Liam gives him a wry smile and strokes his cheek with a featherlight touch, leaning in to kiss him. Brett sighs into the contact, chasing Liam when he starts to pull away; it's almost rejuvenating, his touch, his taste. Brett curls his fingers around the back of Liam's neck to draw him in closer, kissing him softly, languidly until Liam eventually breaks it. He doesn't pull away though, so Brett rests his forehead against Liam's and simply basks in his presence.

The moment is broken by Brett's stomach growling.

"All right, we need to get some food in you. The Chinese place round the corner should still be open, you up for takeout or will I make us something at home?"

"Chinese sounds great," Brett smiles, allowing Liam to shove all the textbooks and his laptop into his bag. Brett tries to take his bag but Liam bats his hand away and slings it over his own shoulder. Brett smiles, still aware that he can physically feel his eyeballs, and leans down to kiss Liam again. It's quick, just a peck, but it's enough. Liam takes his hand, smiling up at him.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

 


End file.
